


When You Wish Upon A Dog Star

by Darkened_Way



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkened_Way/pseuds/Darkened_Way
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One late night on the Astronomy Tower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Wish Upon A Dog Star

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to the LJ community, hp-fanfiction.
> 
> 05 January 2008
> 
> Written because of the glory that is The Shoebox Project.

Remus stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower late one evening. There was no moon so all the stars were visible. As he looked up at them he remembered a rhyme his mother had taught him as a child:

"Star light, star bright  
First star I see tonight,  
Wish I may, wish I might,  
Have this wish I wish tonight."

_I wish..._

His thoughts were interrupted by the barely audible creak of the door at the top of the tower. He smiled as his wolfish senses picked up the familiar scent of damp dog. _Sirius._

"Moony, I've been looking for you everywhere," Sirius said, coming over to stand beside him, "What are you doing up here?"

"Nothing really, just thinking," Remus turned to smile at his friend, "It's so peaceful up here."

Sirius slipped an arm around his waist and joined him in his stargazing. Just then a bright streak passed overhead and caught their eye.

"Look," Remus said, pointing skyward, "A shooting star. Make a wish, Padfoot."

The boys remained silent for a moment, watching until it disappeared.

"What did you wish for?" Remus asked softly.

Sirius smirked, "I can't tell you or it won't come true."

Remus turned slightly to face him, "It might."

"You're right," Sirius said, pulling him closer, "It might."

He leaned in and briefly pressed his lips to Remus', who squeaked in surprise but didn't shift away. It was over as quick as it began.

"You... You wished you could kiss me?" Remus said, blushing a little.

Sirius nodded.

"Oh... why didn't you just ask me?"

"What would your answer have been?"

Remus decided to take a leaf out of Sirius' book and just go for it, so he leaned in and kissed him. It was Sirius' turn to be surprised but he kissed him back with everything he had. Both were slightly breathless when they finally parted.

"So, why were you looking for me?" Remus asked, as he tried to regain his composure.

"Oh, well, Prongs got his hands on some frog spawn and he says he can get us into the Slytherin common room. We think it will look good in Snape's underwear drawer. You in?"

Remus couldn't refuse the excited boy in front of him. He wouldn't refuse him anything.

"Yeah, I'm in."

"Great! Let's go," Sirius said, grabbing his hand and dragging him back inside to the mischief that awaited them.

The End.


End file.
